The present invention relates to a device for dispensing a liquid or powdery product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device including a product container having a neck and a stopper for sealing the neck. When the stopper is placed in a sealed position with the container an applicator member positioned on the stopper is immersed in the container.
The applicator member may be impregnated with the product when the container is sealed, for example, by shaking or inverting the container to promote contact between the applicator member and the product. The stopper is then removed from the container and the applicator member, impregnated with product, is used to apply product to a desired place.
It has been proposed to apply a product with a device where the neck of the container remains open during the application process, however this approach has many shortcomings. Not only does the product within the container remain exposed to the atmosphere, but also the product may be spilled unintentionally if the container is knocked over or falls. In light of the foregoing there is a need for an improved device for applying a product.